


Fashion. Police.

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Fashion Designer Peter Hale, Illustrations, M/M, Mild Blood, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustrative fanart for the fanfic 'Fashion. Police.' by Bunnywest, for the Steter Reverse Bang 2019.Two illustrations and one header.





	Fashion. Police.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fashion. Police.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039510) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



**Author's Note:**

> The first piece of Peter in Wear Wolf was my initial illustration, which prompted Bunnywest to write designer Peter. The texture on Peter's sweater comes from one that I hand drew onto fabric for a cosplay for another fandom. She then took the idea of werewolf fashionista Peter creating and selling wares that were specifically designed for the werewolf community.
> 
> The second illustration was specifically for the fic and contains spoilers, but I hope that you're all off to read it if you haven't already, and understand the context of Stiles' nose being bloodied up and the importance of that particular moment.
> 
> Make sure that you go and read the fic! It's the most exciting, entertaining and an all-round gorgeous bit of flirting and romance between Stiles and Peter. Enjoy! And if you enjoyed the artwork, please take a moment to kudos and comment.
> 
> No critique on these, please! These are completed pieces drawn especially for Bunnywest and the event. :) Please do not repost.


End file.
